Elite Mode
Elite Mode is a gameplay feature in Criminal Case. It was released on December 18, 2014. Description In Elite Mode the player is able to replay (previously solved) cases and earn Bronze, Silver and Gold Rings as rewards. Unlocking Elite Mode The player must do the following before unlocking the Elite Mode of a case: *Unlock the succeeding case. *Earn five stars in all crime scenes of the completed case. Once the player satisfies the aforementioned prerequisites, they can simply unlock the (completed) case in Elite Mode. When they do so, any unused stars will be converted to rewards at the highest value; in this instance, if the player had nine stars, all of those stars will be traded for a total of three sticker packs upon restarting the case in Elite Mode, given that one sticker pack equals three stars. Note that all cases, with the exception of The Death of Rosa Wolf, Welcome to Pacific Bay, The Murder of Amanda Love, The Murder of Mrs Stanbury and The Dead and the Beautiful, can be played in Elite Mode after the unlock conditions are met. EliteModeRequirement.png|In-game instructions on unlocking Elite Mode. Elite Mode - Update.png|Once the player enters Elite Mode, any unused stars will be converted into rewards at the highest value. Rings Elite Mode introduces a new set of collectibles based on Medals, called Rings. The conditions on earning Rings remain unchanged from how Medals are earned: the player will earn a Bronze Ring for arresting the killer, a Silver Ring for completing the Additional Investigation, and a Gold Ring for mastering all crime scenes in a case. Gold Rings can unlock elite outfits in the Avatar Shop when the player earns a certain amount. As with Medals, Rings cannot be pre-earned by earning 45 stars before the Additional Investigation is finished – the player must earn the Rings in order: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. EliteModeBronzeRing.png|Bronze Ring EliteModeSilverRing.png|Silver Ring EliteModeGoldRing.png|Gold Ring Difficulty The difficulty is interestingly more challenging in Elite Mode; for example, the crime scenes have seven clues rather than the usual six, the points required to accumulate stars are significantly increased, and the analyses take twice as long as in the original mode to complete – allowing the player to put their "expert detective skills to the test". This, in turn, enables the player to earn even higher scores and show off their Elite Mode badge on the high score leaderboards as a type of achievement. Theme Once the player enters a case in Elite Mode, the background of the case screen, parts of the dialogue box, the case marker, etc., change to gold in color – not to mention the Elite Mode logo that generally appears on top of the info-icons – to represent this mode. Notes *The player cannot go back to the "normal mode" of a case once that case is entered in Elite Mode. *It is imperative that you replay only the cases you really intend to, as unlocking Elite Mode in too many cases will result in other ones being locked for Elite Mode play unless you earn Bronze Rings for those cases you activated Elite Mode in previously. *Elite Mode was made available for the iOS version of the game on January 15, 2015. *As of April 13, 2016, the completion of a case in Elite Mode also rewards the player with the chance to replay the solved case in Collection Mode. Gallery EliteMode-2.png EliteMode-1.png EliteMode-4.png EliteMode-3.png Screenshot 2014-12-19 10.03.21.png Screenshot 2014-12-19 10.03.07.png Screenshot 2014-12-19 10.03.34.png EliteMode-6-1.png EliteMode-5.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay